warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
New divide book one: Sunlight
Hello, this is the first book of my new series, New divide! Sorry, this may be a bit wierd at the current moment. For some wierd reason, I cant do bold, italics, links, underlines, strike outs, I cant copy or paste anything, and headings i cant to either. It is a problem yet to be fixed, and currently I'm writing on another program, so enjoy what I have currently, I hope soon I can figure out the problem! Prologue The crack of dead leaves filled the woods, beside the sound of crickets on the stone cold night. A blue gray tom slipped beside the bushes, his forest green eyes gleaming in the darkness. His dark paws grew light in step, his blood stained claws unsheathed. A mouse scutted past, and the tom dived for it, landing on the large mouse. He cut it's stomach open slowly, grinning at it's cries. Once the meal was eaten, he continued on his trudge through the darkness. He swayed his tail, curling in it delight when he spotted what was ahead. He dived into bushes, stepping down into a moonlight lit hollow. Three dead trees loomed down on him, casting a long shadow. A pure white tom with the palest blue eyes stood up ahead. He met the tom's gaze, and ambled towards the tom. In the sight of Starclan, a grin appeared, revealing yellow teeth. Chapter one "For now on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw." Duskstar's voice rang out into the sunclan clearing. "Your mentor will be Braveflight. I hope you pass on your integrity and determination onto this young apprentice." Pride was dancing in her eyes when Stormpaw stepped forward to touch noses with her mentor. "I'll do my best, Duskstar." The gray tabby meowed. The clearing roared with sounds when the chanting began. "Finchpaw! Brightpaw! Stormpaw!" As the warriors and three apprentices chanted their names, Stormpaw turned her head to meet her mother's gaze. Frostflower's dark blue gaze like her own were glowing with pride and approval. "What are we doing today?" She asked her mentor as Ferretleap padded over with her sister, Brightpaw. Ferretleap flashed a glare at Stormpaw and Brightpaw as she came up to meet Braveflight. "I am showing Brightpaw how to collect moss." The sandy colored she-cat meowed to braveflight. "I'll be showing Stormpaw the territory today, I'm sure Brindlepool and Finchpaw will be doing so as well." Braveflight replied. Ferretleap snorted as she led Brightpaw away. "Have fun with...that." Stormpaw clenched her jaw shut. The clans had never trusted her nor her sister because their father was a traitor. He had killed Darkmist's mate and Blizzardpaw and Nightpaw's father after the tom, Darktail had found him meeting with Furzestar, his sister. Darkmist had been with him, but she had gotten away, but was in the medicine den for a moon after her father escaped from the scene. She looked almost just like Hollowclaw but her blue eyes and silver tail tip; Eeljaw and Flintclaw were his two closest friends, however they had proved their loyalty to Sunclan over him many times over long ago. So why did Ferretclaw dislike her and Brightpaw, they had'nt even done anything! Blizzardpaw never liked her after that, though Nightpaw did'nt judge them for their fathers deeds like his brother did. A squeal interupted her thoughts. Eaglekit was running towards her and Braveflight. "Can I come?" the three moon old tabby squealed. "No," Braveflight meowed sternly. "You can see the territory in three moons." Eaglekit opened his mouth to protest, but Braveflight was already leading Stormpaw out of camp, not before Stormpaw stuck her tongue out at Eaglekit though. Her heart beat fast with anticipation- she got to see the whole territory! Her time had finally come! Leaving her frustration behind, she put a grin on her face. Stormpaw fixed her dark blue eyes on the forest ahead, anticipatrion boosting her paws so she could keep up with her mentor's fast pace. The territory was bigger than she imagined.